A Little Piece of Heaven
by EvilxFan
Summary: Just a little random Ashford story I thought of Im not so sure about it so read it and lemme know what ya think It has a very twisted nature but theres nothing too bad yet Rated T for violence some small sexual content. It's very ironic.
1. The Start of it all

****

A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 1

**(Just a little reminder, please read my author's note before reviewing. Thank you!)**

The night was perfect. Alfred had just finished his glass of red whine. Across the dining room table from him, sat the beautiful Alexia Ashford. His beloved sister. As he watched her finish her plate, Alfred reached into his pocket, and quietly giggled as he felt the object that resided in it.

He knew it was time.

Alfred stood up, and after clearing the table of every dish, he gracefully walked over to Alexia, and offered her his hand. With slight befuddlement, Alexia accepted. Without a single word, Alfred lead her unto the dining room balcony.

Beneath the bright shining stars and gleaming full moon, the Ashford brother turned to face his sister. Looking her in the eye with the utmost passion and sincerity, he pulled a small square object out of his pocket, and got down on one knee.

Nearly in tears, Alfred was happy he had finally brought himself to it. All of these years, he held back his true feelings for his twin, and he was finally able reveal his true feelings for her. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Alfred uttered the words he had been burning to say,

"Alexia..", he whispered "Will you marry me?"

Alexia was silent…

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so, its been a while. I haven't written any new stories or updated in a LONG time. And I apologize to anyone who has been waiting on my other story…But anyway! Yeah, I'm not a big Ashford freak…but this idea…seemed worthy enough to post. Especially since I haven't updated. But I'm really not sure about it. The idea was influenced by an Avenged Sevenfold song. XD (Don't ask) But depending on the type of feedback I get, I may or may not continue this story. It has a very twisted plot...but if you guys wanna see it continued lemme know.


	2. Reactions

**Chapter 2**

After a few more eternal seconds, Alexia still hadn't replied, and Alfred was beginning to sweat. She stood completely still beneath the gleaming moonlight, and Alfred refused to budge anymore then an inch until he got a solid answer from his adored sibling.

He was beginning to falter, until he saw a smile creep across her face. He was beginning to fill with joy, and was starting to feel like the world couldn't be a better place right now, until his beloved twin began laughing uncontrollably and demonically.

"Alfred", she chuckled but tried to hold back her laughter, "Do you honestly believe that a superior being such as myself, would choose to spend the rest of her life with such an impudent fool such as you?", despite her attempts at control, her laughter broke out even harder.

Her words devoured the better part of his heart.

His entire life, he worked, served and provided only the best for Alexia. Never, had he ever treated another being the way he catered to her. He never even _thought_ about establishing a relationship with another female. However now, he realized it was all for nothing. His feelings, his life, his loyalty, his liberty that he willingly gave to her, all meant nothing to her.

It was also in that same moment that Alfred snapped, and could only think one absolute thing about the sister he loved so much: _If I can't have you, nobody can!_

And it was in that same moment, that he upholstered the .45 Colt Magnum at his side, and with pure hatred he aimed right between his sisters eyes and whispered his last words to her,

"Goodbye love."

Alfred shot his sister repeatedly, and refused to stop until his gun chamber ran dry.

As he watched her now lifeless body fall to the floor, Alfred felt a new type of pleasure. Alexia would no longer be disagreeing with anything he had to say, or wanted to do. From now on they'd be doing whatever he wanted, when he wanted. No more arguing, and no more trying to please his precious sister, because now she couldn't complain! From now on, it was all about Alfred.

The idea brought him pure joy.

After Alfred finished gloating about his new life to himself, he noticed it was getting ready to storm. He collected his sister's body from the ground, still being gentle.

"Shall we?", he whispered to her.

With that, he kissed a part of her forehead that wasn't punctured by a bullet hole, and carried her inside.

It was time for the fun to start.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, I think the story is going very well according to plan. It's...twisted xD (even though the worst has yet to come) But yeah, just lemme know what ya think! And any ideas/constructive criticsm is welcome!

Hope your all enjoying it xD


	3. Celebration!

**Chapter 3**

**(Btw, this isnt the last chapter of the story)**

Alfred began repairing his dead sister's body. He cleaned out all of her wounds, and carefully stitched them together. When he was finished, he dressed her in a soft pink silk dress, with light rosy pink heels, and completed the outfit with a silver chained necklace, that held a decent sized heart-shaped diamond. Alfred had planned on giving the necklace to her as an engagement gift, but since his plans…..changed, he just decided to give it to her anyways.

After the Ashford was done preparing his sister, he ordered Jarvis, the family butler, to prepare a fine gourmet meal for the evening. During his wait for dinner, Alfred changed into his finest black suit, and wore a soft pink tie to match Alexia's dress.

After Jarvis set up dinner, Alfred ordered him to go and stay in his quarters for the remainder of the night.

As soon as Jarvis left, Alfred set up Alexia's corpse so that she was sitting across the dinner table from him. After he took his own seat, he filled both of their wine glasses with some of the finest red wine money could buy,

"Alexia", he said while staring into her blank eyes, "Let us have a toast, sister. In honor of our new life together."

He held up his own glass and drank from it.

As dinner carried on, Alfred just spoke to Alexia as if she were still alive. He hardly seemed to notice that Alexia never replied to anything he said. He simply just carried on with this one-way conversation throughout all of dinner. He told her about his plans to restore the Ashford family's glory, how research on the island was going, and even shared with her, his plans to torture the prisoners, since she couldn't reply with some nasty remark about how that was a disgusting dinner topic, he gladly shared all the details. However, as he kept eating, he also kept drinking more wine, and by the end of the meal, Alfred had gotten completely drunk.

"Alexia…", he said smoothly while twirling with a lock of her hair, "You know…I do have plans." He hiccupped.

Then he stood up from the table and turned Alexia's body to face him and bent down once again, pulling a small box from his pocket,

"Will you marry me?", he asked more bluntly this time.

Alexia of course didn't reply, Alfred just stared into her emotionless eyes,

"Of course you will", he answered for her.

He slipped the ring unto her finger and stood up grasping both of her hands,

"Alexia, I've been waiting for this moment for a _very_ long time, and I must say I'm very happy you came to your sense and accepted me as a husband", he hiccupped again, "Tonight marks the beginning of our eternal life together!", he laughed demonically.

Then he bared a devilish smile at her expressionless face,

"This calls for celebration!"

Alexia's face still hadn't changed.

He picked up her corpse, and gently carried her to his bedroom, grinning, and giggling like a little girl.

Meanwhile

Jarvis was writing in his diary. Complaining to it, about how he had been serving the Ashford family for almost his entire life, and he still wasn't given any respect,

"_Just today_" ,he wrote, "_Sir Alfred ordered me to stay in my quarters, and he commanded that I not come out for the rest of the night! Can you believe that? The ungrateful brat won't even let me go outside. I haven't seen Alexia around lately. Usually she's the one who wakes me up in the morning with all of her complaining, but oh well, I guess that's.._", Jarvis was distracted by a strange noise.

He looked around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, it was a very constant creaking noise. He looked at the ceiling, and noticed his light (which hung from a small chain) was moving back and forth.

It took him a minute to process what was going on. And his face grew pale and shocked when he realized, the only possible explanation. Sir Alfred's room, was just above his, and that creaking noise just must have been his bed. Although he was befuddled for a moment,

"Sir Alfred has never had a close lady friend", Jarvis thought to himself, "But him and sister always had been abnormally close."

Jarvis grew even more shocked as the conclusion sunk in.

"Good lord", he whispered to himself, watching the ceiling, as it appeared to shake.

Jarvis hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

**Author's Note: **Just so everyone knows, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!! I still have have two more chapters to write -; hehe...yes, I know, this is very messed up. xD But this story is going better then I planned, and I do hope all of you continue reading because chapter 4 is going to be freaking sweet!! And Jarvis...is jsut some random butler I created, I dont the Ashfords really have a private butler named Jarvis...xD But that'd be pretty damn sweet if they did. Anywho Please dont get all pissed about him or anything...I just made him for the sake of...the story xD. But yeah...hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reading and review!

-EvilxFan


	4. The Ashford Lullaby

**Chapter 4**

**(And no this is not the end!)**

The next morning, Alfred woke up facing his sister's dead body. He admired her beautiful face, and carefully stroked her cheek. He smiled to himself, marveling at his amazing night. After a few minutes of this, Alfred decided it was time to start his day.

He quickly changed into his appropriate uniform for the day, and went downstairs.

After he had eaten a well prepared meal from Jarvis, Mr. Ashford decided to take a stroll in the courtyard of his private home.

As he walked, Alfred thought about how wonderful his new life was. It had only been a day since his new lifestyle, but he was already loving it. Now he could just simply enjoy himself, and not have to worry about Alexia. He now also had something to look forward to every night. And Alexia wouldn't be able to object.

After Alfred was done marveling at his new life he started hearing someone sing,

"_There was a friendly but naïve king, who wed a very nasty queen_."

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. He was shocked. Was he hearing things? The singing carried on,

"_The king was loved but, the queen was feared_."

Alfred was horrified. He recognized the words and tune. It was the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. And now that their mother was dead, there was only one other person that knew that lullaby. Alfred turned around, and to his horror, he saw his sister, smiling deviously at him. She began advancing towards him, still singing,

"_'Til one day strolling in his court_…"

Alexia was suddenly face to face with Alfred. She grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and sang,

"_An arrow pierced the kind kings heart_", Alexia raised her free hand and jabbed it into Alfred's chest.

Alfred was so shocked, it all happened so fast, he hadn't even thought of what was going on. But now, all he could feel, was the pain in his chest, and the feeling of his knees giving out.

Everything started becoming red, and Alfred sank to his knees. He was thinking about everything and nothing all at once. He couldn't believe Alexia was alive, or why she was doing this to him, but he did know that Alexia was very angry. He also knew that he wasn't going to live to see another day of his new perfect life.

For Alfred, everything was becoming harder to see. He couldn't focus his vision. Then everything started to go dark. Alfred close his eyes and clutched his bleeding chest.

The last thing Alfred could hear was his sister finishing their lullaby,

"_He lost his life and, his lady love._"

Then he heard nothing at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First of all...I really want to apologize for the delay on the update!! D: Sorry!! Also, sorry it's kinda short, but this isnt the last chapter xD Theres still one more to go! And rest assured the next chapter will explain how Alexia "magically" came back...and why she killed Alfred...but I think that part is kind of obvious xD OH! And the Ashford lullaby...is freaking awesome. If you havent heard then I strongly encourage you to go look it up. Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to ArthasvsLeon for telling me to write...xD Cuz if it werent for that...I dont think I would of finish this chapter for like another week or so. But I hope you all enjoyed! And please stick around for the final chapter!! :O

-EvilxFan


	5. The Atrocious Ever After

**Chapter 5**

Alexia smiled as she watched her brother struggle helplessly in his final moments of life. The luscious taste of revenge satisfied her. After his movement ceased she stood and contemplated what to do with him.

"I could just incinerate the body", she thought, "However that doesn't sound very amusing at all."

She continued to think.

"What he did to me was simply wretched. Killing him seemed amusing at the time, and the look on his face was to die for, however, I shouldn't of let him off so easily. If only there were a way to make him pay," A villainous smile crossed her face, she'd been struck with a brilliant idea, "I know _exactly_ what to do with him." She collected her sibling, and continued to her home.

**Sometime Later!**

Alfred opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, and he had an excruciating headache. Breathing proved a little difficult also, his chest felt heavy. He glanced at his surroundings, he couldn't think straight. He appeared to be in some sort of operating room. He closed his eyes, and tried hopelessly to focus his thoughts. He felt _different_, but he didn't know quite why or how. He just didn't feel like himself anymore. Then he felt a soft hand run through his golden hair.

Alarmed, Alfred's eyes shot open, and he realized it was Alexia. He didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved. Even if he wanted to scream for help or mercy, he couldn't, so he just relaxed as Alexia stroked his face.

"Your awake", She whispered, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to bring you back, you were gone for almost a week."

Alfred smiled, he was alive, and Alexia still loved him, it was all perfect.

Alexia withdrew her hand from his face. He longed to get up and caress her, but he was in an immense amount of pain and he body refused to respond to him. However, he was able to whisper,

"Alexia…", and he wanted to cry, but didn't.

Alexia just stood over her brother and observed him, when suddenly she cocked back her arm, and slapped him clean across the face. The pain was so great, Alfred managed to cry out in pain. Alexia chuckled,

"Good, you can still feel pain.", Alfred peered at her, both confused and now afraid, "Your probably wondering why and how I resurrected you."

Alfred continued listening.

"The reason I'm still alive, is because of the T-Veronica virus.", she paused, "It didn't reanimate me the instant I died because when you shot me, you pierced my brain. Thus the virus took that entire night to restore me, and that's also how I was able to revive you." She turned to Alfred,

"Our grandmother's virus is the only reason we're both still breathing." she smiled at Alfred, "I decided to bring you back because I felt that you had a debt to pay. Since I am your "creator" now, I have complete control over you."

Alfred frowned, he didn't like that idea. Alexia giggled,

"I like the sound of that, your "creator". Anyways, you should feel blessed my dear brother, for now you too share the power of the T-Veronica with me, but don't get any ideas because I am still stronger."

She took a seat next to him,

"Besides, I figured I would need a partner in crime."

Alfred's eyes widened. He felt honored. He was delighted that his sister cared enough to revive him, it didn't matter if she controlled him now, her wish was his command. He closed his eyes,

"This is amazing, I don't deserve her powers.", he thought, "But if it is me she wants, it is me she gets, and I won't let anyone else near her."

Alexia began explaining all of her diabolical plans, and Alfred, without a choice but willingly, listened to what would be their new life of domination.

This was _perfect_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **WHOA! Lol I finally posted the last chap! xD Wooo!!!! Haha, sorry it took forever, I've been very busy with school and my life T-T but I do have some side projects going on with writing, and I will continue to write fanfic. So....I hope you all liked the story xD It was very twisted, please lemme know what ya think and feel free to ask any questions. Just remember I dont appreciate flames...and I'm not sure If I'll make a sequel or not so....yeah xD THANKS FOR READING!!!

-EvilxFan


End file.
